fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014/Zentech Studios
Presentation Day 1 Hosted By: White Hello, and welcome to Zentech Studios's booth of the Fantendo Holiday Showcase!! We have a lot in store for you this week, so be sure to check back each day for new things! (Or be a lazy bum and only check on the last day. That's okay too.) First thing's first, we've got a new-ish game to be shown off today. However, this isn't the first time it's been mentioned; an observant eye would catch the dead link to the game on Super Smash Bros. Scrap's page. (...I bet more than half of you just clicked that link to try to find it.) And I mean none other than the true sequel to Battle Royale... Super Smash Bros. Proelium doesn't introduce much new to the series (save for a few modes, a bunch of characters and stages, and more of generally everything else), and feels a lot like Battle Royale in gameplay. However, the catch for this game is the more tournament-style feel to it, with each character having their own home stage, victory theme, music track, etc. It also has more custom movesets, as well as a bunch of alternate costumes to choose from. It really begins to feel like the game is made by you. ...That's about all the info we have on Proelium at the moment, save for the fact that newcomers will gradually be revealed as production continues. However, we'll leave you for now with a few familiar faces. That's it on our end for the first day of the showcase, I suppose. Hope to see you all soon...! Day 2 Hosted By: White Hello, and welcome to Day 2 of Zentech Studios's booth at the Showcase. Today we don't have much in terms of new info, but we'd like to touch on some aspects of... Yep it's not dead. It's just not top-priority at the moment. My intentions as of right now are to remake not only this, but another one of our series within the next year. This means there could be drastic changes in terms of the characters' designs, but not much in terms of plot will be changed. It will also be in more detail, and may get finished before the end of the year. You never know. ...Anyway, the basic gist of my ideas are as follows: The world of Viradis is not too different from our Earth. However, the people of it are separated by both family ties, and - if these are absent - basic ideals. The four groups they are separated into are known as Spades, Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts; all four each live in peace, usually without disturbance from others. But when a mysterious man appears and begins to attempt world conquest, one would think it would be up to the four Card Deities to solve the problem, no? Well all but one of them have disappeared, leaving our lone protagonist, Ace, to restore balance. ...Cheesy, I know. But it's still a work-in-progress, so expect some changes eventually. That's...pretty much it for today. I'll see you all tomorrow for Day 3. Day 3 Hosted By: White Hello, and welcome to Day 3 of the Showcase. We don't have much new info today, either, but we'll be touching on a series that hasn't seen much in terms of development, and we've only mentioned once or twice since its reveal. For those who don't know, we first revealed Viran's Destiny at the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase, but we only gave info on the playstyle. However, we now have a short synopsis of the plot: In a race against time to stop Vespha from ultimately causing the apocalypse via destroying the planet's core, Sign Tab-bearing Viran must battle foes and gain new Signs to stop her before it's too late. ...We still don't have much in terms of plot done, as you can see. Though we have a general idea now, at least. ^-^" That pretty much wraps up today's showcase. Sorry for making all of these so short-winded, but I can assure you we have a LOT of information the last two days...*mutters* if Terra can get his thing done. Hope to see yas tomorrow for Day 4...! Day 4 Hosted By: White Hello, and welcome to Day 4 of the Showcase. We've got one of our older franchises planned for today, which is receiving a full-on revamp, as it was only one game. So ol' Danni-boy is getting a revamp. That should be fun. I already have a planned redesign for him, shown here (sorry for it just being a sketch), but I haven't done any other designs yet. I have plans to do them sometime in the new year, however. We have a small plot synopsis for this game as well; however, the plot hasn't changed much from the original. Please take a look: 100 years after the events of ''Kid Icarus: Uprising, the gods retain balance with Hades gone, and the world has been in an era of peace for the whole century. ...However, this does not mean the gods didn't prepare themselves. Many angels were sworn into service by the various gods and goddesses; however, our story focuses on the sole angel given to Viridi, goddess of nature: a (technically) young angel named Danni. When the former threat of the Aurum - a hive-like race of robotic drones working under Pyrrhon - returns to wreak havoc on the world, it's up to Danni - with a bit of help, of course - to stop them, and restore balance...while still maintaining his place as a "human" in his hometown of Cielo.'' We'll be cutting down on a few characters, but for the most part it'll be the same in terms of cast and scenery. This is pretty much it for Day 4. Thanks for stopping by, and we'll see you for Day 5 tomorrow. Day 5 Hosted By: White Welcome to Day 5 of the Showcase. We've got some important news in store for today, but it shouldn't be too much of a surprise to those who pay attention to our main series... So by the looks of it...AoW hasn't had much activity on this wiki as of late. And that's entirely because almost all activity has shifted over here, to its own wiki. Here I have a lot of WIP stuff, but I do more there than I do here. So for those who don't feel like going to my wiki just to see my stuff, I have an idea. While it may sound like I'm ripping off some people (I think either Sora or Dark was the first to do this) with my plan, it's because I'm taking pretty much full inspiration from them: I'm going to put demos of the AoW games up here. These demos will consist of a few characters, a few areas, and a short bit of plot, before the end of the page comes, with a link to the AoWiki page of the game. This is solely to make it so all the same games come out on both wikis, but I don't have to put full effort into all of them. NOTE: AoWinNN will be the last full AoW game on this wiki. While I have yet to even finish the first one, this one will be the last fully-completed game on this wiki. Games AoW:UG-onward will receive only demos. That's all we had planned for Day 5 of the Showcase, folks. I'll hand the mic over to Terra tomorrow, so I can prep my stuff for the last day. And give yous time to prepare your anuses. I'll see yas on Sunday. ^-^ Day 6 Hosted By: Terra Hello, everyone! Welcome to Day 6 of the showcase here in Zentech Studios! This is Star Warrior Terra, taking the reins and showing off a new possible addition to the Adventures of White series that, although in its early proto, is actively being worked on even as I speak. It goes by only a codename… Project Minium is an idea that has not had too much time to develop and settle, but I have still deemed that it is more than organized enough, and on the right track, to be shown here on the second to last day. And, as it stands now, this is merely a non-canon release. The story of Project Minium follows that of some standard Adventures of White games… This time around, a large, heavily fortified, highly advanced fortress is slowly headed towards Sky City. Caught on short notice, the Dark Matter Resistance decides that the best way to deal with this is to have one of its more highly qualified members attempt to infiltrate the fortress in an attempt to stop it, while the rest of them set up a defense system so they at least have a shot at fighting back against said fortress if it ends up getting too close. What wasn’t expected, however, was the impenetrable nature of the fortress. Past the initial outside door, it seemed completely impregnable. So now you, taking control of one of several characters, must find a way to infiltrate the base. But not to worry; there is hope! Turns out in one of the prep kits you took, there was one thing that seemed to stand out to you all of a sudden…a Minium shard… … …Clearly, someone wanted to do a bit of looting. …White… You peer at the impregnable walls once again, and notice some small holes, almost like miniscule hallways. Putting two and two together, you come up with the only possibility there is; hope the Minium shard can be used to shrink yourself, and then traverse the base while bite-sized. It was just crazy enough to work, and, turns out, it would! Now, at your new size, you must find a way to take down this flying beast from the inside-out, preferably without being caught. Now then, Project Minium is still trying to get the fundamentals in order, but we do already have plans for a couple of features. The first of the features is known as “plot rewind.” This is planned to be an unlockable once you beat the game, and can retell stories with many, if not all, of the playables in a given scene having a somewhat smaller influence on the results. Yes, I know that was a bad pun. The second of these two is the ability to use a Portal Gate to return to the Dark Matter Resistance Base as well. The quirk to this is that you can also return while still shrunk, and still talk to anyone currently in the base. This makes for plenty of interesting interactions and dialogue, but is also completely optional. It is currently being decided whether or not Project Minium will use a real time clock to allow having certain characters appear at certain times. As for the cast of playables, I won’t say much of it, but that is because nothing is set in stone regarding this. We only have a select few currently guaranteed as playable, and I think I’ve already spoiled enough for you all in this showcase. Who is the head of this strange new fortress? What possible events might happen? Guess you’ll have to wait for all that and more. For now, this is Star Warrior Terra, bidding you farewell in Day 6 of the Fantendo Holiday Showcase. Day 7 will give the mic back to White, for a surely grand finale! For now, I hope you’re all enjoying our lineup so far! Day 7 Hosted By: White Hey all, and welcome to the final day of the Fantendo Holiday Showcase...! We've got a big announcement in store for today, so prepare yourselves for this... Zentech Studios is starting a new series! Yep, I'm going back on my word from before, and making a new "series" here on Fantendo. Why "series", you may ask? Well it'll only be one game, but it'll be expansive enough to make up for that. While, like yesterday, this game is simply under a beta name at the moment, it's one of our more elaborate games, in that it allows for virtually entirely customization. The player is able to change virtually all aspects of the game, as in the long run, it's just a level editing game, akin to Mario Maker, but...not. There are certainly a lot more options as to how your things are made, such as Perspectives, Health, Area Types, etc.. One can even make entire Worlds, also akin to the Mario franchise; these worlds can either be separate, as in levels, or chained together via Dimensional Warps. In the Worlds, people can place down...virtually anything. Once you get the hang of how it works, it really starts to feel like your game. As I said earlier, this'll only be one game. But I kinda lied. It's more than just one game. It's one game, sure, but with Addon Packs being not only official, but easy to create, it's basically an endlessly custom game. And we have our default protagonist, Vio. He's not one to talk much, and he has good reason: He has no mouth. However, more protagonists can be downloaded in Addon Packs, while Vio is available from the get-go. So you'll be seeing a lot of him in your time playing. While it is technically a level creator "program", we are adding in ulterior modes for people to play with. The one example we're revealing right now is the Sandbox Mode, where you can build...pretty much anything. Spawn in anything you own, build detailed creations, and share them with your friends to mess with. ..."The one example" Yeah no. We'll give you another. Survival Mode plays very similar to something like Terraria or Minecraft. Vio is required to collect resources, complete dungeons, and survive for as long as possible. This is one of the many multiplayer modes of the game, where multiple people can join in to help survive together over the Zentech Wi-Fi Connection. That's all the info on Codename: Custom we have at the moment, sadly. This project is one of Zentech Studios's main projects at the moment, so expect something new to show up pretty soon on the game. And that, my friends, was the last thing we have to share for the Holiday Showcase. Happy holidays to everyone, and thanks for stopping by for the showcase. This is White, signing out. Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase Category:Fantendo Holiday Showcase 2014 Category:Presentations